Living Together
by babyviolin
Summary: When the vampire girls have a food fight, their dorm floods! They have to start living with the boys for a week or more until their dorm gets fixed. R&R! other pairings too
1. How it all started

**Hi everyone! My first ever Shima fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**************************************

Rima sighed as she picked up her luggage, put a pocky in her mouth and walked to the boy's dormitory**. **_This was all Ruka's and Yuki's fault _she thought but she didn't mind.

**~Flashback~**

"Yuki, Yuki! I have a great idea, let's have a food fight!" Ruka said excitedly.

"I don't know, it's too messy" Yuki replied

"Please! Look at how bored everyone is!"

It was true, Rima was eating pocky staring blankly ahead, while all the other vampires were sitting on the couch, reading a book or just simply staring.

"Fine, but when I say stop everyone has to stop, got it?" Yuki said carefully

"I already have the food" Ruka said

On the table was loads of food for everyone to throw, surprisingly all the vampires got up and took some. Whoa, they must be really bored, Yuki thought.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Ruka squealed.

It was really fun, even Rima laughed which was hardly ever heard. As everyone ran through the dorm screaming with delight, Yuki yelled stop. Everyone stopped and looked around. It was a mess, there was food splattered on the wall and ceiling, food staining the carpet and their clothes. Then they laughed hysterically. Some idiot thought it was a good idea to pull the fire alarm so that it would wash away the food but forgot the plumbing was broken. So they laughed while their dorm flooded not knowing.

After they got a big lecture (especially Ruka and Yuki) from Chairman Cross, they were told to stay with boys until they fixed the plumbing.

**~End Flashback~**

It was really fun. Rima forgot how long ago it was when she laughed that much. They all looked so ridiculous with food in their hair and clothes. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Rima heard a voice from behind.

'_Shiki_' Rima thought

She turned around "Nothing, hi Shiki"

"Hi Rima. I heard you girls had a food fight"

"Yeah, it was really fun. Do you mind if I s-s-stay with you tonight?" She said in a timid voice.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." Shiki joked

"You are so infuriating! Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" She said.

"Yes, I mind"

Rima frowned, ready to hit him.

"Just kidding, you can stay as long as you want" Shiki said smirking

"Good answer considering all the times you slept in my room."

"Omigod! You guys sleep together?!" Ruka said from behind.

"NO" Rima said the same time Shiki said yes.

"Oh, Okay!" Ruka skipped away while giggling.

"What did you say that for? Now she's going to tell everyone" Rima groaned.

"I'll take your bags for you. Let's hurry and go to my room before classes start." He said ignoring her question.

"You better not do anything perverted" Rima murmured

Shiki fought the urge to smile. He couldn't let Rima know he was happy she was staying in his room little did he know Rima thought the same thing. '_Who knows, maybe it'll take longer to fix.'_ He thought hopefully.

************************************

**Hope you guys like it, I'll update soon! Please, Please, Please, Please Review!!!!!!**

**Advice is always welcome. ******

**-babyviolin**


	2. Girl troubles

**Yay! I'm so happy you guys like it!!! =) It's you guys that keep me going.**

**Thanks to RaIn SpLaSh, hana-flower23, xXMirinXx, Kaori ORZ, shikixrima and s2LaDolceVita for being my first ever reviewers.**

**Since I just found out the girls and boy's dorms aren't separated they will be for this fanfic's sake and purpose and also Yuki lives in the night dorm for the bonus story's sake and purpose. Here is the second chapter!**

***********************************************

Rima followed Shiki to his room and started unpacking.

"Um…Shiki, can you leave for a minute? I have something to do" Rima said

"You're making me leave? Why? Don't you want me to help you unpack" Shiki replied

"Not really. Look will you just leave because I have some….**girl** stuff to do" Rima explained getting a little awkward but Shiki didn't even notice.

"Want me to help with the **girl **stuff?" he said not knowing what **girl** stuff was about exactly.

"NO. God, Shiki you are so clueless but that's what I love about you."

"What else do you love about me?"

"You already know"

"I want to hear"

Rima sighed "I love your icy blue eyes and how they stare through me, I love your messy chestnut hair, I love your blood and scent, I love everything Shiki"

In a blink of an eye Shiki had Rima on the bed. He slinked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him while the other was tangled in her blonde hair, kissing her passionately. "Exactly what I wanted to hear"

"Shiki, let's do this later" she moaned

"I want to do it now" Shiki replied determined.

Just then Ruka barged in "Rima I knew you were staying here! You will never guess what Kain just did right no-" Apparently Ruka just noticed the position Shiki and Rima were in and said "Oh my, very quick are we" And left very quickly before Rima threw something very hurtful at her.

"Shiki, please let go" Rima pleaded not with her voice but with her eyes. Now how can Shiki resist that?

So he reluctantly left her and went out the door to leave her with **girl** stuff and he still didn't know what it meant (but he had his theories).

Just as Shiki left Ruka came in and sat down beside Rima on the bed. "Sorry for disturbing you guys!"

"It's okay. I wanted him to get off me actually"

"Why? Well let me go first. Kain told me I could stay with him so I went into his room while he got my bags. Then I saw his room was a mess! You would think since he's such a calm and cool guy he would be neat right but there was, like, clothes everywhere (even his boxers which Ruka slightly blushed at while picturing it) and food and it was disgusting. Then Kain went in and blushed 'cause I saw his boxers but then he kissed me and said that since I was his and I would see this more or later" Ruka said talking very quickly.

"Whoa, didn't expect that."

"I know right?"

"Um…Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you deal with where to put your stuff?" (You know like bras, tampons and such)

Ruka grinned simply "I just told him not to touch my stuff and I hid it all in a box. Of course Kain knows all about this **girl** stuff so he knows to be a good boy and not touch it unless he wants to die. But with Shiki it's going to be a problem."

"I know! That's why I wanted him to get off me! I had to unpack but he still didn't get the idea when I said **girl** stuff, he actually wanted to help me with it."

"That is so funny! Shiki cannot take a hint sometimes. Don't worry Rima I'll help. We need to make a plan because you can't do what I did with Kain because Shiki will just get curious and open it"

"So what should we do?"

"Let me think okay? I was thinking though and…"

"And what? Tell. Me. Now. Please."

"You might not want to do it"

Rima didn't like how this was sounding but she was still curious.

"Please?"

"I-I think maybe you should tell him what **girl** stuff is"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"It's the only way he'll understand!"

"It's going to be so awkward and I don't want it to be awkward while we're living and sleeping in the same room together."

"How about I ask Kain to do me a favor and tell Shiki what **girl** stuff is"

"Great idea. Thanks so much Ruka, you're a good friend"

"I know I am. Now to get Kain to do it" As she stood up and walked out the dorr. "You owe me"

"I know I do. Try your best, good luck"

"Thanks" she said as she thought of possible ways to make Kain do this. _Sucking-up, No. sexual seduction, not ready for that_. Just then it hit her like a baseball bat hitting a ball (?) _blackmail_ she thought mischievously as a sly grin was on her while she walked to Kain's/her room.

****************************************

**Bonus story**

**Dedicated to RaIn SpLaSh (see, if you review you get your requests)**

Yuki sighed; she hated it when Chairman Cross lectured her. It was even more boring than having Zero lecture her which was practically everyday.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"K-k-kaname-s-senpai!"

"Just call me Kaname, Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you? So what's wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just that um…when the dorm flooded Chairman gave me a lecture and told me to live with….y-you."

"I was informed. Let's go Yuki; I hope you'll be more comfortable here."

"Thank you. I'll put my stuff here."

Kaname's room had two bathrooms and three rooms. It wasn't really a room but a mini house. Yuki went into a non-occupied room and unpacked. She was very lucky to have her own room unlike Rima and Ruka who had to share with BOYS. That must be hard for them. This felt weird, she had no roommate and she wasn't used to all of this. She shivered it is cold in here.

Just then Kaname came in. "Yuki, are you lonely? You want me to sleep next to you? I felt you shiver."

Yuki slowly nodded "Thanks again K-kaname. You help me so much."

"Don't think about it, Yuki" As he smiled a heart-warming smile

**This is so fun to write! Thanks again to all the reviewers and review more to keep me going. Hope you like it and of course I'll update soon. Sorry for making it so short and making the bonus story so cheesy and short.**

**-babyviolin**


	3. Getting Shiki To Understand

**Chapta 3! Whoop! I have too many ideas so I don't know how to make it all flow; I'm such a bad writer and this story may turn out to be long. Boohoo! I'm still happy people are reviewing still! Thank you everybody ******

**Note: There is a day off for night class students so that the girls can unpack**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

***********************************************

'_This is going to be fun' _Ruka thought evilly.

"Kain, are you in here?" Ruka said as she entered the room.

"Yep, in here!" He shouted from the bathroom.

'_Poor Kain, he still doesn't know what's going to come soon'_she thought as she walked towards him.

"I have a favor to ask you" She said in the cutest voice she could muster.

Kain was a little skeptical. "What is it?"

"Um, can you talk to Shiki about…g-girl stuff for me?" Her voice becoming smaller and smaller.

"What?!"

"Well you know he knows nothing about it and Rima's having trouble. Please? You don't have any idea how hard it is for her!"

"I do but that is just too weird! No way!"

"Please? I'll do anything" She pleaded

"Sorry but NO!"

"Fine! I didn't want to have to resort to this"

'_Uh Oh he didn't want to be on the bad side of Ruka and judging by her scary face right now this is not going to be pleasant' _Kain thought becoming more and more scared by the second.

He gulped not wanting to say this but forced it out of his mouth "Resort to what?"

"Blackmail" she said her face with a sneer.

**************************************

Rima nibbled on her pocky stick. What was taking Ruka so long? She was getting more and more nervous and wondered where Shiki went. '_He's probably mad at me right now for kicking him out of his room, oh Shiki I just wish you weren't so clueless'_ she thought

**************************************

"Ruka" Kain said cautiously

"If you don't do what I want you to do I will post a picture of your boxers, the ones with the pink bunnies on them-it has your name on it-all over the school. ..?" Ruka said forcefully and damn right terrifying. She started laughing. '_I am enjoying this'_

Kain backed away from the washroom and gulped for the second time that evening. "I'll do it just please destroy that picture"

"I'll do what I want with it. Thanks so much Kain! It means a lot to me" Ruka hugged him. _'I'll just use this little handy thing for future blackmail'_

"No problem" he chuckled nervously as he blushed a light pink.

*************************************

"Rima! Rima!" Ruka yelled as she entered Shiki's/Rima's room.

Rima looked up at her "Well, is he going to do it?"

"Yes! You don't know what I had to do to get him to do this for you. You owe me"

"Thanks so much Ruka. So in the mean time where do I put it?"

"Just keep it in your luggage for now. When you need something that's when you take it out"

"Okay. I guess we should make them talk now so I can take out my things faster"

"Let's go"

********************************

**Shiki's POV**

'_What the heck is GIRL stuff anyways? Isn't it just talking about your feelings and watching stupid videos. But Rima isn't one of those typical girls'_ Shiki thought getting more and more frustrated. He walked to the lake where a note by Kain told him to meet there. He didn't know why but at least he could talk to somebody about girl stuff.

**Kain's POV**

'_Why oh why did I have to be friends with a stoic boy who doesn't know a thing about anything and have to be in love with a girl who is way beyond freaky when she wants something.' _The girls (Ruka and Rima) made Kain write that stupid note saying

_Shiki,_

_Meet me by the lake. I have an important matter to discuss with you._

_Kain_

So now he was walking to the lake to meet Shiki and talk to him about…stuff. Oh how Kain loved his life. (Being sarcastic)

"Hey Shiki" he said

"Hello Kain. Why did you want to meet me here?" Shiki replied in a monotone voice

"Uh well you know we haven't had a man to man talk in a long time, you know?"

"Okay? So what kind of _man to man _talk are we going to have?" Shiki said being very sarcastic

"Well let's talk about girls" he said quite subtly

"…girls?"

"I know you love Rima"

"So? I know you love Ruka" he countered

"D-do you know how women work at all?" _'Let's get this over with'_

"Obviously. When they blush that means they like you if they cry that means tha-"

"No baka. I meant how they work physically."

"Oh. How should I know?"

"Well since you're probably gonna get a kid with Rima you should know this."

As Kain told Shiki about everything like a father telling a son, Shiki understood more and more of what girl stuff was. A few times they would blush and it would be awkward but other than that Kain thought this was better than he expected.

"Now you know why Rima did that?"

"Yes. Thanks man, you helped a lot but how did you know?"

"I have my sources"

"Ruka told you didn't she"

"Yup. Well you can go now I'm guessing she already unpacked"

***********************************

Rima-with the help of a cranky Ruka-finally established that Kain was doing a good job of telling Shiki things so she could finally unpack and put her things in a safe place. She decided that the dresser/drawer was the best idea.

As she finally finished she heard a knock at the door. "Shiki?"

"Hi Rima. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable before. I know what girl stuff means now. I won't ever touch your stuff." As he entered and sat on his bed.

"It's okay Shiki. I completely understand. Now here are the things you have to do." She handed him a paper. It said:

Always knock before entering

Don't touch my stuff

Don't do anything perverted

"Just three things?" He asked

"Oh shut up" she said

**The Next Day (What will happen?)**

As Rima woke up she noticed Shiki woke up already, was out of bed and not in the room. '_Probably to get some more pocky before class starts. Oh well, at least I can do some stuff before he comes'_

Rima showered and combed her wet hair. She was happy Shiki wasn't here to disturb her. She had her panties and bra on and she was about to put on her shirt when suddenly the door opens. '_PleasebeRukaPleasebeRukaPleasebeRukaNotshikiNotshikiNotshikiNotshiki'_

But since the world hated her Shiki walked through the door obviously forgetting rule number 1. Shiki's eyes trailed all over her perfect figure completely in shock.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was about to throw something at him but he closed the door.

'_What just happened? Did I just see Rima...naked?' _He thought as he blushed

'_That's it. My life is over. Ugh I sound like a spoiled teenager. I'll just have to avoid Shiki. How could he do this to me? Shiki will pay!' _She thought as she blushed

**********************************

**Whoa! Long chapta! Took me a whole day to do this. So many things to write about! Please review!!!! Thanks to me two other reviewers shikixxrima-thanks for reviewing twice and DemonAngelGirl. You will be mentioned if you review! Chapter 4 will be up soon…I hope.**

**-babyviolin**


	4. The Stealer

**A/N: Finally here is chapter 4! I don't know where I'm going with this story…please review. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Don't worry RaIn SpLaSh, I have the continuation of the bonus story in this chapter. I am so, so sorry that I couldn't update soon! Thanks for all the support and I think this will make up for it because it's so long.**

**I noticed that I focus too much on the main characters so I'm adding more of the clowns (Ichijo and Aido)**

**By the way here is who lives with whom**

**Rima and Shiki**

**Kain and Ruka**

**Seiren and Ichijo**

**Kaname and Yuki**

**Aido lives by himself **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**On with the story!!!**

*********************************************

**Rima's POV**

Rima breathed in and out, still blushing from the encounter. '_Inhale, exhale, I could do this, at least I hope I can. I wish I could wipe away his memory…That's it! I just have to get near enough to him'_

Rima opened the door to her room and met a heavily blushing Shiki.

"Let's go" Rima said awkwardly. Shiki nodded.

'_This is going to be a looong day'_ Rima thought as she walked outside to the screaming fan girls/boys.

**Shiki's POV**

Shiki couldn't believe what he just saw. _'Rima looks so nice and…sexy. .GOD. what am I thinking? I'm so perverted!' _As he blushed an even deeper shade of red Rima just had to open the door.

"Let's go" she said trying to sound like nothing happened but failed miserably.

Shiki glanced at Rima preparing to make conversation but then saw her naked. He quickly looked away. '_Oh no. I don't want to look at Rima this way. She's a childhood friend, she's a childhood friend, she's a childhood friend! But her body did look good. Damn! Why, God, Why?' _He thought as he walked outside to the annoying fan girls/boys.

***************************************

The whole of the night class felt the awkwardness of Rima and Shiki. They wouldn't look at each other and whenever their eyes met they would blush a very deep red. Something definitely happened and they wanted answers, they were getting so curious. Rima and Shiki never, ever in their whole lives did this. Of course something like this didn't happen before.

Finally Ruka asked them (Go Ruka!) "What is up with you guys? We know something happened and we'll find out soon so you better just tell us now before we think things" (too late for that)

"Fine. Follow me" Rima said as she walked to her room. She didn't know why she was doing this. She knew Ruka was going to yell it out to everybody once she heard it. She sat down on her bed and said "Shiki saw me half naked."

"WHAT? Like with only your underwear and stuff?" Ruka said excitedly, she loved this.

"What does half naked mean?" Rima said rolling her eyes.

Ruka squealed with delight "So what are you going to now? You two obviously can't stop blushing. You've both been red this whole day!"

"I have no idea. Help?"

"Obviously, I haven't been in a situation like this so I don't know how it feels but I think you two have to talk about this."

"What's with you and talking and sharing you're feelings?"

"Just trust me. Shiki understands how hard this is for both of you"

Rima glared at her.

Ruka glared back.

Rima knew she couldn't fight this and she sighed. "Fine."

******************************

Shiki knew this was going too far. Blushing every time they saw each other was not going to help this problem. He knew he would have to talk to her; of course he wasn't the one who found about it. Kain told him everything that he needed to do.

Shiki walked back to his dorm after class. Thankfully Rima was not there so he lied down on the bed and thought about everything. His mind drifted back to Rima and her body. He was so scared that he was going to get a nosebleed soon when Rima came in.

(Why does this keep happening?)

"Um…hi Shiki" Rima said awkwardly.

"Hello Rima." Shiki said trying to keep his voice steady. Shiki stood up.

"Look, can you just forget about what you just saw?"

"I'll try" Shiki said monotonously.

"What does that mean?

'_That I can't stop thinking about it"_ Shiki thought staring blankly ahead. Rima's eyes widened and her mouth open and closed like a fish.

"Did I just say that aloud?" Shiki said nervously.

Rima just nodded. "I'm so stupid" he said trying to be calm, cool and collected.

Rima regained her senses and slightly smiled. "Yeah you are"

Shiki sighed, relieved. "So, can we forget about this whole thing?"

"You're the one who's having trouble"

Shiki fully smiled genuinely and then hugged her.

Rima was shocked but then hugged him back and patted his head.

Another problem solved.

*********************************

Rima woke up the next morning and replayed the scene yesterday and smiled to herself. Shiki wasn't in his bed but she was used to it, Shiki usually got up before her. Rima walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. As she was fixing her hair into the usual two pigtails, Ruka barged in.

"I have found out how long we will be staying here." Ruka breathed.

"…"

"1 week or longer! Apparently, they don't know how to fix it and its still clogged and also there are stains everywhere"

"Hm. Thanks for telling me"

"No problem. You owe me so much. I help you with your problems and tell you news."

"I know and thanks for that." She gave Ruka one of her few smiles.

"Oh and they're calling us for a meeting in the main room"

"I'll be right there."

"See ya!"

"…bye"

Rima finished tying up her hair and changing (the door was locked) and walked out the door. '_I wonder where Shiki went' _she thought curiously.

She arrived to the main room and saw everybody already there waiting for Kaname to arrive. She looked around for Shiki and spotted him half-asleep on one of the couches. His head was leaning on the arm rest.

"Shiki! Wake up! Kaname-sama will be here soon"

He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up slowly. "Good morning Rima."

Rime rolled her eyes. "You mean good evening."

"Oh. This is why being a vampire annoys me"

Rima smiled at him.

_Only_ at him and he felt good.

"Did you hear about the news?"

Shiki shrugged

"The girls might have to stay here for a week or more."

"Oh"

Everybody fell silent as they felt the presence of their pureblood leader Kaname Kuran. Everybody bowed. Kaname held up his hand to signal for everybody to straighten up again.

Kaname got right to the point "There have been sightings of Level E vampires around town and near Cross Academy. As you all know it is our duty to exterminate them and keep the day class safe. More meetings will take place and orders will be given. Thank you for your cooperation."

Ruka asked him "Why are they here then?"

"It would be best if none of you know…yet" With that he swiftly yet gracefully walked out of the room.

Before the vampires could file out of the room and head to their classes Seiren appeared looking slightly annoyed. "Who keeps stealing my things?" she said in a really angry tone.

Silence…

"What do you mean?" Ichijo asked

"I mean that all me stuff is going missing. Did you steal them?" She asked Ichijo accusingly.

"No! I would never; I don't touch your stuff at all!" He sweat dropped.

"Actually some of my stuff has gone missing too." Kain spoke up.

"Yeah, me too! Somebody stole my clothes" Ruka sighed.

"Well at least somebody didn't steal your underwear!" Aido exclaimed.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Aido, there's a thing called too much information." Ruka rolled her eyes.

Then everybody started talking about the stolen things, some of them including 'We have to find out who's doing this!' and 'I've been looking all over for it'.

Rima turned to Shiki. "Has your stuff been missing?" she asked him. He nodded and said "Nothing important though. I thought I only lost it, I didn't think it was stolen. How about you?"

She shook her head no. "But I think something will be stolen soon."

Shiki remained silent. Just with that conversation, the night class knew whatever it was, that is got fixed between the two vampires.

Somebody spoke up "Does that mean the night class has a thief?"

"Well it could be the day class fans!" Aido said thoughtfully.

"No, they're too stupid to manage to steal all of our things without us noticing, you stupid cretin" Ruka said

"True. Can everybody who lost something raise their hand please?" Ichijo said happily.

Everybody, except Rima and a few other students, raised their hands.

"Well, that's a lot more than I expected"

"The students who haven't gotten anything stolen please be careful! The stealer might take something during the day, while we're sleeping" Ichijo said in an amused tone. "Now go to class!" he added

People sighed and headed to their classrooms, weary of the news they just heard, both from Kaname and Ichijo.

*********************************

Class was relatively peaceful except that Aido was complaining about his things being stolen. Once it finished everybody headed back to their dorms.

"Hey Rima" Shiki started as they walked

"Yes?"

"Be careful, I don't want anyone coming into our room and stealing your things"

She smiled a little and said "Don't worry"

They reached their room and went inside. "Ugh! Shiki, can you please clean up, it's disgusting that you just keep everything lying around here"

Shiki sighed and started to clean, as much as he loved having Rima his room mate, girls were too picky over everything.

"Thank you and I'll use the bathroom first"

"No problem"

Rima walked to the bathroom and she thought while she was taking a shower. 'Who could the stealer be? Everybody got their stuff stolen so it can't be the night class. Maybe Aido was right; the day class took their stuff while they were sleeping.'

She dressed in her nightgown and went outside, her hair still wet. "Shiki, you can go in now"

Shiki closed his eyes sleepily. "You look pretty"

"Shiki! Don't say those things"

"Why not?" His eyes stilled closed and lied down on his bed

"Um…because it's uh you know um"

"Rima, come here"

"What? Why?"

"I want a pillow"

Rima rolled her eyes but did what he said. She lied down next to him. "Shiki, who do you think the stealer is?" But he already fell asleep, she smiled. Rima slowly put her lips to his and closed her eyes. She fell asleep right away in his arms.

*********************************

The next morning Rima woke up and Shiki was still asleep. She disentangled herself from him and got up. She dressed and woke Shiki up. "It's time to wake up, Shiki" She got up and went to the bathroom.

He woke up to the sound of water running from the bathroom. Shiki slowly got up and walked to the closet to pull out his uniform. 'Rima didn't know I was still awake when she kissed me' He grinned to himself. 'She is so cute'

Rima came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform already but her hair wasn't up in her usual pigtails. "Shiki, where are my ribbons?" she said in an annoyed tone.

He stared at her. "I don't know. Where did you last leave them?"

She thought about it for a moment. "On my dresser but it's not there! Could it be the stealer?" she gasped

Shiki smirked. "So the stealer has a name now. You should tell that to vice-president

Ichijo"

She nodded and headed out to class. "Hurry up; I'll be waiting for you."

*********************************

As Rima walked down the hallway to the classroom she heard Ichijo telling the class "Well, everybody has lost their things except for Rima so she might be the suspect" She entered the room and saw he was holding a clip board. "I just lost my ribbons." She said in an angry tone and glared at him. Ichijo stared at her, looked down at his clip board and scribbled something out, probably her name.

Ruka made a face at her "You look weird with your hair down."

Rima shrugged "I don't care"

Aido ran, barged down the door and screamed "SOMEBODY STOLE MY POCKY!!!"

"Oh stop making a scene, you flaming sack of rat's poo" Ruka muttered.

"Hey! My pocky is my life and I'm not a flaming sack of rat's poo!"

"No worries! We're vampires so we could easily find out who the stealer is." Ichijo said anxiously.

Everybody groaned because there was yet another problem for the night class.

********************************

**Bonus Story**

Yuki loved how Kaname slept next to her every day. Recently she started getting nightmares and she would wake up in a cold sweat. When she woke up though Kaname would sooth her and whisper gentle words in her ear until she fell asleep again.

Now though he was gone sometimes and came back looking deliriously happy. "Kaname, where do you go and why do you look happy when you come back?"

Kaname smiled at her. "Sometimes fighting some Level E's are really fun."

"Huh? I thought you said it was such a bothersome chore!"

He smiled at her and whispered something in her ear. Yuki smiled and started laughing. "Can I help you with your Level E extermination? Please? Killing Level E's is my forte"

"Of course Yuki"

************************************

**So finally I have finished it! I'll try to update again before school starts. I'm so sorry, I never update regularly (I find myself saying this a lot)**

**Thanks everybody and remember! **_**Review, Review, Review!**_

**-babyviolin**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Charades

Bonus Chapter: Charades

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any characters. **

**A/N: Thanks to everybody for your support and reviews. This is dedicated to TwilightRocker55 and her multiple reviews, Rima4Shiki, Bara Youkai, shikixxrima and pi-or-pie. ^^ **

Ichijo decided to cheer everybody up from 'The Stealer' and invited them to a casual party in the main room. Kaname was going-which was a surprise to everyone-so they had to go too.

"How bothersome" Ruka said while preparing for the party in her and Kain's room. Kain just merely shrugged and waited for her to finish.

Meanwhile…

"Ichijo is a big idiot. Holding a party won't cheer us up, it'll just make us more annoyed then we already are." Shiki said while watching Rima put up her hair in her newly bought ribbons.

"He obviously doesn't know that and if he did he probably enjoys annoying everybody. Augh!!! I hate these ribbons! They're so ugly and new!" Rima pulled at her new ribbons that would not tie around her hair as she wanted it to. Shiki smirked at her anger and stood up to do her hair for her. He was more patient and managed to use the ribbons any way he wanted to. When he was does, she murmured thanks and released a breath she did not know she was holding. Shiki was getting more attractive everyday. He looked at the clock.

_11:00 PM_

"Time to go" he said. Rima nodded and side by side they left the room.

As everybody gathered around in the main room Ichijo was cutting up strips of paper. "What are you doing Ichijo-san?" Kain inquired. "I was thinking that we should play a

game of charades! It's a human game"

"Obviously" muttered Ruka.

Ichijo blasted music from the speakers and let people mingle with each other. After a while he called everybody to sit in a circle in the middle of the room. Kaname and Yuki were the first ones there so everyone followed them to the center. Ichijo was holding a can with the pieces of paper he was cutting out before inside.

"We will play a game of charades. The rules are that we will have 2 teams. Somebody will have to act out something random for 1 minute and your team will try to guess what you are acting out. No sounds are allowed to be made. Everybody understand? Okay. Here are the teams. Shiki, Seiren, Kain, Aido and Yuki are Team A. Rima, Ruka, me and Kaname are Team B. Since Team A has more players they will start. So who's first?" Ichijo quickly explained.

"I want to be first!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Okay Yuki-sama! Pick a paper slip" Ichijo handed her the container and Yuki closed her eyes, reached in the can and pulled out a slip.

_Mango_

"What? How do I act out this?" Yuki asked

"Sorry Yuki but you have to"

Yuki sighed. She stood up and walked to the front of the circle. She made a Y shape with her body and stayed perfectly still.

"YMCA!" Aido shouted out. Yuki shook her head.

"Tree?" Kain asked. Yuki nodded vigorously. Then she hurriedly made her hand into a fist and made it look like it was dropping. Then she started to pretend to peel her fist then pretended to eat her fist. Everybody was confused.

"Coconut?" Shiki asked, bored.

"Close!" She shouted.

"No talking, Yuki" Ichijo warned. "And your time's up"

Yuki sighed and sat back down at her original spot. "It was mango! How could I act that out?"

"Now time for Team B! Who's going?" Ichijo hosted. Everybody was silent.

"Okay Ruka thanks for volunteering!"

"But I didn't sa-" she started but was cut off by Ichijo's loud voice.

"Now get up here and pick a slip!"

Kain snickered as she hesitantly got up and walked to the center. She glared daggers at him and he stopped, barely. She did the same thing as Yuki and pulled out her slip.

_Baby / toddler (You choose :D)_

Ichijo is so annoying. I'll guess I'll just do baby. She thought.

Ruka sat on the floor and put her thumb in her mouth and started rocking back and forth.

"Maniac!" Ichijo yelled. She glared at him

"Psycho" Kaname politely suggested. Ruka blushed and shook her head. She started crying.

"Aha! You are a baby" Rima said thoughtfully said.

"Yes! That's my girl" Ruka sat down and gave Rima a high five.

"Yay! We got a point!" Ichijo cheered. "Now time for Team A again."

"I'll go!" Aido exclaimed.

"Alright. Come up here"

Aido excitedly stood up and ran to the center. He picked out a slip and as he read it, his face fell.

_Jellyfish_

Aido squatted and started wiggling. He then spread his arms and waving them.

"Bird!" Yuki shouted. He said no.

"Plane" Seiren quietly said.

"Why would I be wiggling then?" He sounded annoyed.

"No talking Aido!" Ichijo instructed.

He sighed.

"Time is up! It's Team B again! How about Rima." Ichijo mischievously said.

Rima rolled her eyes but when up anyway. She reached in the can and pulled out the familiar piece of paper.

She suddenly went to Shiki, sat on his lap and started kissing him. Everybody was surprised, even Shiki but he started kissing her back and a full make-out session was going on in front of the whole night class. Yuki squealed, Aido was disgusted, Ruka was proud of her friend, Kain just shrugged, Ichijo's smile wavered and Kaname was just looking somewhere else. Ichijo cleared his throat. They still didn't stop. Rima's arms wrapped around Shiki's neck and his arms were holding her waist and hair.

"Uh…the time is up, guys." Ichijo awkwardly said.

Rima suddenly stopped, kissed Shiki on the cheek and stood up. Her face was flushed and so was Shiki's. Rima walked back to her spot and sat down.

"So what was the word?" Ichijo asked.

Rima handed him the paper slip.

_Love_

"Why didn't you do something else? Like draw a heart or something" Ichijo inquired.

Rima shrugged. "This was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides its way easier." Silence came afterwards. Kaname and Yuki left, chuckling, knowing that this was going to happen soon.

The awkwardness was too much for everyone and the people went back to their rooms. What was supposed to be a fun night turned into an awkward one and as people left, the image was burned into their minds. When everybody left though, Shiki and Rima went to their room to continue what they started earlier.

**A/N: Yay! I finished it in three days. School is just too busy for me. I'll update soon again.**

**I was going to do boy/girl for the charade teams but I didn't go with it. I had a gut feeling. XD Anyways thanks and REVIEW!!!**

**-babyviolin**


End file.
